


Girl Talk

by mochamaker (Mochamaker2019)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochamaker2019/pseuds/mochamaker
Summary: OUAT





	Girl Talk

OUAT   
Girl talk 

 

She sat back in her chair, thinking of what the hell that idiot Snow was babbling about to her friends. There was a mumble of sex slaves and a slight choking noise from Emma. 

"Don't be a prude, Miss Swan." Regina leaned over and interrupted Ruby's soft snickers. They quieted down immediately upon seeing her eyes. She started again in a less slurry voice. It was important not to show weakness. 

"Emma, of course I had slaves. I was the Queen." She drank down what had to be the fifth shot placed before her since the foursome entered the bar 30 minutes ago. "And of course some were there for the sole purpose of pleasing me. I couldn't very well take a consort to kill me and take my kingdom." 

Ruby drank her shot and leaned over Emma and shouted "But what if your pleasure slave killed you just as that one chick did to Caesar during the Xena episode?" She slapped the counter to emphasize the point and also for balance. The shots were starting to add up. "I'd be afraid of being killed off, Your Majesty. Everyone hated you." 

Regina sighed deep and loud. She saw Emma blushing in the bars low light. "I know. That's why I killed off the slaves right after so there was no chance to get to me." She looked up when she felt a very warm hand touch her wrist and squeeze her. Emma was staring back at her and Ruby and Snow were trying to drink empty glasses. 

"That's so horrible. I'm sorry for you." 

"But what did it matter to me Miss Swan? They were just slaves. It's not as if there were attachments involved." She pushed her glass away feeling maudlin all of a sudden. The cheer of the girls night out having vanished. 

"I don't believe you," Emma whispered in her ear. You're really a soft person not the hardass you try to portray." 

"Yes. I'm a 'hardass' with everything because I care to deeply for you. And for Henry." She started to get up, her wrist still locked under Emma's hand. "Before we start getting into the really juicy parts of my psyche, I really must be going home." She glared at Emma and was released. 

"Goodnight." Regina put on her trench coat and walked out with her head high. As the doors closed, she heard Ruby starting in again about sex slaves and sighed. She flicked her collar up and softly walked away.


End file.
